Storyline Discussion
This is the page for storyline discussion. Through this page, aspects of the storyline will be developed and refined by the entire community. It is highly encouraged that all team members take part in this to an extent. Hub ''Hub World/Training Academy Current Details The player wakes up after an amnesiac experience and is guided through the world by a mysterious NPC. Upon reaching the hub again, the player has to retrain after the accident at the Training Academy. What Needs Discussion *What kinds of enemies will appear here? *The type of training gameplay to include. *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Begun here.--[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I was thinking that pirates would make good enemies. Not campy ones, of course, but something like the cyborg from the Minifigures series. Guys like those. Several other users liked the idea, and it fits in with the theme. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Source? -- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The idea is good, but perhaps instead of cyborg pirates, we have regular ones, but flying airships as their vessels. As for it fitting in with the theme, how do Cyborg Pirates have anything to do with the training world? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ****Atom, I take it you mean these Somali Pirates - those are normal pirates? I'd rather not have pirates on the hub world. In the academy, I think you should fight students, and outside it, there shouldn't be other fighting (except in specific zones). -BobaFett2 20:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****I remember having some discussion of "training bricks" -- similar to the remotes in Star Wars -- that could be used in practice. They would have ramming attacks. -- 20:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ******That could work. Maybe holographic enemies? -BobaFett2 20:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *******Another idea I had was a shapeshifter who could take on the form of any enemy (or group of enemies), then players could practice strategies on enemies they've already competed against. -- 20:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ********http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/PROXY I'd rather just have it be simple, I wouldn't expect the academy to have much knowledge of Korrigahnn. -BobaFett2 21:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *********I need to know what BFN was thinking the pirates would be. There shouldn't be any uncontained enemies in the hub, like there weren't any enemies in Nimbus Station. In the training arena, Holographic Enemies (Like Boba said) and robotic training dummies. AtomicScientist (talk) 21:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **********I agree. -BobaFett2 22:16, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *All I was thinking for with the pirates was just a way of introducing the player to the concept of the boss battles that would appear in later worlds. I didn't plan on making them "roaming" enemies. They'd be contained to one building. And Atom, I was just using the cyborg as an example so that people would know I didn't mean campy space pirates. And while it wouldn't fit with the Training Academy, it could fit with the Hub itself. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) **Prisoners of War? -- 16:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ***Sorry?BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****Prisoners of War, who were captured by the Minifigures and relocated to a separate room, where the player practices combat against them. Not sure if that would be good for a children's game. -- 16:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Not at all. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I think it would be fine, I just don't think it fits in this particular game. -BobaFett2 16:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *******Per BFN. (And prisoners of ''what war? There have only been the occasional disagreements. Nothing nasty yet.) 19:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 1 Worlds ''Castle World What Needs Discussion *The style. *The enemies. *Should it be merged with the desert world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *I don't honestly think a castle world is nessecary. We have plenty of other worlds to work on, but this one...its so....boring. What's so fun about castles, when you can shoot a laser? Plus, this wouldn't fit into the story well....AtomicScientist (talk) 21:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **I agree, but a lot of people want Castle and there had to be some compromise. I think the castle stuff should be ruins, not an actual castle-themed world. -BobaFett2 22:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***We're being pretty loose with the term "Castle" here. We just want something that feels castle-like in organization, fighting style, and things like that. We can fool around with the architecture, the weapons/tools, and other things like that. Also, if it's a first tier world, I don't really think it should be in ruins... BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****First tier worlds would only recently have been settled. -BobaFett2 16:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Cave World Current Details The island would be a mining-themed world, not too different from the Rock Raiders or Power Miners themes. What Needs Discussion? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *If some people miss the idea of a sci-fi world besides just the hub, it is possible that we could put a small spaceport defence station on the island in addition to the mining structures. Thoughts on this? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **I put another Sci-Fi type as the final fortress in Tier 4.-- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***Isn't the hub world sci-fi? By sci-fi, I'm assuming you mean futuristic. This game is sci-fi in itself. The Obsidian World is a type of Sci-fi. -BobaFett2 20:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ****Well, again, I was thinking classic sci-fi. :P Anyway, though, I'm not just doing this so that we have another world like that. I honestly think that kind of stuff would work well with the mining, giving it a Mars Mission or Rock Raiders kind of feel to it. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Classic Sci-Fi, like Jules Verne? I do know what you mean, but I think the idea is that every minifigure thing is futuristic. -BobaFett2 16:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 2 Worlds Plains World Current Details A world whose landscape and creatures are based off of the plains of the Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods. However, actual dinosaurs will not be used; there will just be dino like creatures. For example, they will still be "dinosaurs" in the sense that some of them will have their legs under their bodies and be reptiles, but no existing dinosaurs will be used, or at least not replicated exactly. What Needs Discussion *What civilization should be based in this world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Do you think this (rather empty sounding) world could have one of Korri's bases in it? -- 18:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * If I remember correctly, every world would have an officer in Korrigahnn's army and some sort of outpost.User:BobaFett2/sig 20:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Jungle World What Needs Discussion *Should this world be the one in ruins? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *I think it would be cool to make this world the one in ruins. It could be like the Adventurers Jungle subtheme. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **What are the other candidates? -- 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The Desert and Castle worlds were also suggested as options. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ****There can be ruins on any world.BobaFett2 20:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****True, but one of the things we covered in the voting was a desire for a world in which the distinguishing feature was its awesome ruins. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Desert World Current details A desert world inhabited by small groups of minifigures who, though sparse, have set up an economy including bazaars and other systems. Enemies include sand worms and Inferions who have been partially turned to glass by the sand. More information can be found at Complete Desert Concepts, and the story is being headed by Keplers. What Needs Discussion *Korri-related plot. 'Discussion' Black Forest World Current Details A world based on the traditional "Black Forest". The setting would be dark, wintery, there would be traditional wooden structures, and the enemies would be... furry. :P Oh, yeah, and there's magic, and perhaps even forestmen. What Needs Discussion *What sort of "magic" should be included? 'Discussion' *This is probably the one world I'd like most to write for. :P I was thinking, if you all approve, that it would be kind of have a Germanic mythology feel to it. With wolf-like creatures and forest-dwellers, some of the latter being evil and some good. I also think that the wooden buildings would be kind of cool to make; I don't think LEGO has made many forest-styled villages yet. :P Along with the forestmen, I thought the Castle feel could also be added to by the magic element Boba wanted as long as we do it right. -BFN **I would like Dwarves, but not Elves. -BobaFett2 20:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***Dwarves are awesome, but so are Elves. If we want Dwarves, we should have someone be their main rival/counterpart (Elves fit that role.) AtomicScientist (talk) 21:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ****Different kind of Elves. You're thinking of Tolkien elves. Elves weren't always tall and blond. That said, I'm not entirely sure what Norse elves were like...I wouldn't like Tolkien elves on this. -BobaFett2 22:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****Hmm... Elves in older mythology seem to be more like spirits. Perhaps they and the dwarves can be included, but boy, will this world have a lot in it then. :P Oh, any preferences on whether the dwarves and/or elves are evil or good? BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I think wikipedia says Dwarves are more of Shadow Elves. That might align them with evil. -- 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 3 Worlds Volcanic World Current Details Boba would be leading this story. 'Discussion' Obsidian World Current Details The Obsidian World will be incredibly rocky... and by rocks, we mean awesome pillars of obsidian. The world will be inhabited by a long-forgotten mechanical civilization. Boba would be leading this story. For more, see here. What Needs Discussion *The backstory for the mechanical race. 'Discussion' *Possibly, the mechanical beings were created as obsidian miners, to mine in the dangerous conditions (for those who don't know, obsidian is created by Volcanoes, so this world should have a few fire elements to it.) Over time, the mechanical beings became more and more independent from their creators, and disappeared from history. Some could be NPCs who no longer function, while others that still function are aggresive. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Perhaps some of them have been corrupted...who knows what lays in the obsidian mines? Dark Energy? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ***I'd rather they not have been miners. Obsidian may be created in volcanoes, but any volcanic activity has long since ceased. The mechanical beings did not just become independent - they destroyed their creators. Some people may still remain on the world, but they definitely are in hiding. I'd rather there be no living survivors from the original civilization, only a few explorers trying to avoid the machines (as well as the behemoths). -BobaFett2 20:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) The Ice World Current Details *Ice Queen will be present. *One piece of concept art for the ice monsters, made by JahChildren: http://luammogame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice_monster_1.jpg *Storyline being led by ErkelonJay. What Needs Discussion *The "theme" among NPCs and enemies. *Specific NPCs and Enemies. 'Discussion' *In addition to the ice monster drawn by Jah above, Mvp and I were thinking of a variety made out of battle droid-like parts, almost similar in style to the ice glatorian. What do you guys think? Also, may we have a "Christmas" section in one corner of the world, which gets visited by Santa at Christmas? :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ** If they're not JUST Battle Droids parts, then perhaps...that is, if they're modified battle droid parts, made thicker and less brittle. And no, we aren't having a Christmas section. Believe it or not, there are people who don't celebrate Christmas and feel bad whenever Christmas time comes round. -BobaFett2 20:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***I'll definitely try and make them thicker. And I was just suggesting something like Frostivus for the holiday corner. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****My idea for Ice Monsters aligned with the ones from Power Miners, but modified some. I'm thinking of ditching the Ice Queen as well, and focusing on Korri's minions (how they behave in Ice conditions I cannot say.) And no Christmas section, at least until we get the important stuff up anyway. -- 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****Well, Jah's are kind of similar in style to the rock monsters, IMO. And I'm really hoping you guys will like the battle droid parts ones once I'm finished modelling them. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I'd rather not. Maybe a festival for a season not so closely linked to a religious holiday...on the hub. I don't like the Power Miners monsters...they look really stupid. What about the Rock Raiders monsters? -BobaFett2 18:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 4 World Final Fortress Current Details The final world, a cross between a dark castle and a sci-fi fortress. Within this world, the player will find the Catacombs, a maze-like and prison-like entrance leading up to the Dreaming, where the player will confront Korri. What Needs Discussion *Enemies *How "free" will players be in this world? 'Discussion' * The Core Current Details The Core is where the player finds Korrigahn and fights him. What Needs Discussion *The design of the boss battles. *What happens to Korri (and Second, if he appears) in the end? Old Discussion (Soon to be Archived) *I would like a boss, that is incredibly hard to beat. I'm referring to something like, oh, IDK, MAGOLOR:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor#Attacks. More info:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor_Soul. *Overall, Korrigahnn should have something like the above. A 4-stage, hard to beat final boss. AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **Oh, and a song as awesome as this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0dzzE9MJFI (The picture is Magolor's Soul) ***The boss room would be possibly in the Dreaming, or the dark potion of the Dreaming perhaps? Or fighting in a black hole would be amazing... ****I forgot we had the Dreaming. Since BFN probably didn't know we had made it, I've changed the name. -- 00:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I don't think it makes sense to fight Korrigahnn in the Dreaming - or even to go there. The Dreaming is the prison in which Korrigahnn traps them. Why would he reside in the prison when his goal is to take over reality, not create an another world to rule? It makes more sense, to me, to have him at the core, attempting to unlock the energy. -BobaFett2 01:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Per Boba entirely. I thought that the Dreaming was just an area the player went to to visit the trapped First Builders, gaining information and power. That serves a completely different purpose than The Core or Korri's lair or wherever we're fighting him. In fact, can we all agree now on separating these two "worlds"? BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Fine, not the dreaming. I still think the battle should be something like Magolor's though...AtomicScientist (talk) 15:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist *****Still, where exactly is the Core? Somewhere within the Final Fortress? -- 15:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I'd want it in another dimension that Korri creates when he gets all that power...BFN, should we just come on to discuss this? AtomicScientist (talk) 16:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ******Well, Jay can't come on chat, so it may be better to discuss here. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******That brings us right back to where we started. My idea is that it's still in this universe, just that there's something that enhances his power... -- 16:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I'd like it in some sort of different world. Perhaps he teleports you and him to a black hole? BFN, I want permission to join chat before I join it. :P AtomicScientist (talk) 16:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist *******You always have permission. :P Just be warned, though, that I'll need to leave within the next two minutes for a short road trip. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ********I'd rather he didn't have it in another world. It doesn't sound good to me...and I don't think he should get the power. The point of it is that you're stopping him from getting it. There's no way that a minifigure would be able to beat him. As for the Dreaming, I think it makes more sense if you don't visit it at all. -BobaFett2 18:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Discussion' The Dreaming The Dreaming Current Details The Dreaming is the odd, twisted reality in which the First Builders have been imprisoned by Korri. The player travels there to gain power and information. What Needs Discussion *How does the player arrive there? 'Discussion''' Other Worlds Here you can suggest other worlds. If you get enough support from the community, then they may be moved above and be awarded their own section.